


Panic Attack: IwaOi

by IAmAShippingGod



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oikawa has a panic attack, Panic Attacks, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Soft Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmAShippingGod/pseuds/IAmAShippingGod
Summary: It's Friday night, Iwaizumi needs to study, but Oikawa needs him more.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 206





	Panic Attack: IwaOi

* * *

  
"Oh come on Iwa-Chan! It's a friday night, why don't we just go out and have some fun?" Oikawa said for what was probably the third time that day.

Iwaizumi sighed, rubbing his temple as they approached the crossroad to they're separate houses, "You know that if I didn't have exams coming up, I'd take you out for the night. But unfortunately, not all of us can be a natural genius like you."

This was practically a friday ritual at this point, every friday Oikawa would try to convince Iwaizumi to take the night off and to either go out somewhere, or just to get him over to his house to watch movies. And a part of that ritual was that Iwaizumi always declined, saying he had to study or that he had to watch his little sister while his mom was at work.

But even though it's happened enough that he should be use to the feeling, it still disappointed Oikawa, and always brought that familiar pout on his face. He knew his boyfriend's studies were important to him, and he respected that and gave him his space. That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt him to do so. 

The setter sighs in defeat, knowing full well that he wouldn't convince Iwaizumi to do any differently, not tonight. "Okay."

Once they reached the light pole of they're crossroad, Iwaizumi grasps Oikawa's hand, they both stopped and looked at each other. "Listen... If you let study tonight, I'm all yours for the rest of the weekend."

Oikawa looked at him with wide eyes, already feeling the smile growing on his face, "Really?"

"Yeah, my mom's off for the next couple of days, and my sister is spending the weekend at a friend's, plus all I have to study for today is English since I studied for history last night." 

"... And you promise that we'll spend the weekend together?"

"Well if you really want to know, how about you meet me at the coffee shop tomorrow morning for a little date?"

Oikawa felt like he was gonna burst with joy, he reaches over and cups the sides of Iwazumi's face and pulls him into a kiss. In return, he feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist and pulls him closer, Iwaizumi kisses back. The captain leans back and rests his forehead against the ace's, locking eyes with him.

"Tomorrow, ten o'clock, don't be late."

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes playfully, "I'll be the first one there, your normally the late one."

* * *

  
A couple hours later and Iwaizumi was already almost done, turns out it hadn't been as much as he originally thought and it was mostly easy to memorize. The only problem is the continuous phone calls he's been getting from Oikawa. 

At first, he thought Oikawa forgot about they're deal to let him study so they could go on they're date tomorrow, normally he'll call twice, remember these things, text him to say sorry, and leave Iwazumi to study in peace. 

But now, this was the fifth time calling. It's annoyed Iwaizumi to no end, not to mention made him confused. 

_He's so lucky I'm done_ , with a groan of annoyance, he picks up the call this time.

"Okay! Okay, I'm done. What's the emergency?" He asked.

But only to be responded with labored breathing, he tenses at the sound, it sounded like Oikawa was choking, on what though? Iwaizumi sits up straight in his chair, beginning to get worried. 

"Flattykawa?... Babe?... If this is some sort of prank, then it isn't funny.... Oikawa!"

He could hear a gasp from the other side of the phone, his heart breaks a little at the sound of his voice. "Haijime?"

Oikawa sounded scared, like he was shaking just from the sound of his voice, "Toru?"

"I'm s-so-rry, I di-dn't real-ize I was c-call-ing."

He's stuttering, that much was obvious. Iwaizumi stood up from his desk, looking around the room for his jacket, "Baby? What's going on? You sound like your shaking."

"I k-ind o-of a-am, haha." He could hear him trying to take deep breathes. 

"Are you home right now?" Iwaizumi hears a hum as a response, he assumes that was him saying yes. "Okay, can you tell me what room your in?"

He hears him moving around, but not much, "k-itchen, I th-ink."

"Okay, baby, I'm gonna hang up now-"

"No! P-pleas-"

"I'll call you back in five minutes, I promise baby. Please, try to breathe. Okay?"

* * *

  
He doesn't know what happened or how he got to this point. He remembered walking back to his house, being welcomed by an empty house, and going to take off his shoes. He doesn't remember how his breathing had sped up, how his heart started to feeling like a hammer in his ribs, or how he ended up curled in a ball in the corner of his kitchen. And he most definitely didn't remember calling Iwazumi, not the first time, and was surprised by the last.

Oikawa has had panic attacks before, he had them in middle school after being named Class Freak for how smart he was, he had them at the beginning of they're first year of high school, he had them when he came out to his parents (who are never around anyways), and they got worse after he injured his knee, he was so worried he'd never be able to play again, it almost caused him to have an anxiety attack every night until Iwaizumi told him he'd play again.

But he's never had one so bad that he doesn't remember most of what was happening around him, nor has he ever had one to sneak up on him like this, normally he has some indication to warn him of what was going to happen. This time he didn't.

Instead, he was met with an unbearable weight on his chest, the feeling of someone choking him, and a cold chill he couldn't shake. 

At first, he doesn't hear the pounding on his door, the only pounding he could hear is his heart in his ears. But then he felt his phone buzzing in his hand, he can barely make out the contact through his tears before bringing the phone up to his ear.

"Baby?"

Oikawa feels a wave of relief wash over him at the sound of Iwaizumi's voice coming through the phone. His breathes are still shaky and shallow, he can barely make out any words. 

"Is your front door unlocked?"

With the little strength he has, he hums a yes. He suddenly hears nothing, the call had ended. He could feel the phone slip out of his hand and fall into his lap. He brings his knees up to his chest and can feel himself shake with every cry that left his chapped lips. Tears streamed down his face and his face was red from both lack of air and from how hard he's cried.

He doesn't feel the hands suddenly grabbing to pull his away from his face, he doesn't see the worried eyes starring at him, looking over every part of his body to make sure he wasn't hurt. He doesn't hear the hushed whispers and his name being called out. It was like his whole body and nerves went into full lock down mode.

Reality starts to settle back in when his head is being pulled down on to someone's chest, the familiar sound of a drum beating in someone's ribs sounded like a much steadier beat then his own. Next were the hands, one rubbed up and down this back while the other ran through his hair. Then there were the kisses. Soft lips kissed all over his face, from his forehead, to his cheeks, to his jaw, up to his nose, and finally a feather touch of lips brushing against his.

He didn't need a minute to recognize the feel of those lips, he's kissed them countless of times, since the second half of they're first year, he's memorized every feel of those lips, from every crease to how soft and gently they could be versus how rough and quick they were when in another mood.  
"Shh, it's okay baby, I got you... your okay."

"I-Iwa?" He looks up from the chest his head was leaning on to see Iwaizumi, starring down at him with looks of concern and worry. "Wh- when did you-?" He was cut off by his own sob.

Iwaizumi kisses his forehead again, his hugs him tighter, but not too tight to make him feel more constricted, just enough to make him feel more grounded. "A little bit ago, I got done studying early." 

_Why do I get the feeling he doesn't remember the phone calls?_ For his sake, Iwaizumi leaves that part out. So instead, he just holds him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, leaving feather like kisses from his jaw and up. 

* * *

  
During the next thirty minutes, Iwaizumi had moved them both up to Oikawa's bedroom, knowing full well that the setter would not want his parents to come home and find them like that. He made sure everything was picked up, he brought Oikawa's school bag upstairs and left they're shoes by the front door. He managed to slip off they're jackets as well, without disturbing him in the process.

After those thirty minutes, Oikawa seemed much more calmer, he was still crying but his breathing was back to normal. Neither of them said anything. Iwaizumi laid on his back with Oikawa curled in his side, listening to the ace's heart beat while trying to match that rhythm. All the while Iwaizumi left kisses all over his face, the gesture seemed to calm the setter down the quickest.

Suddenly, Oikawa sat up, bringing his knees back up to his chest. Iwaizumi sat up with him, placing his hand on his back and rubbing up and down. 

"...Talk to me Toru."

Oikawa sniffles, wiping his face with the sleeve of his shirt. He doesn't look Iwazumi in the face, it was something both boys have gotten use to when it came to his panic attacks. No matter how many times they've been through this, or how many times he was told that it was natural and that he was okay, he still couldn't shake the feeling of shame and embarrassment. 

"I-, I don't know what happened." His voice sounded raw and broken from all the crying and gasping for air he's done. "I was fine, I couldn't stop smiling about our date tomorrow.. I came home, I went to take off my shoes and I just couldn't breathe... It felt like someone came up behind me and started choking me. It was awful Haijime."

"I know it was. I couldn't imagine how scary it must've been for you though... I'm sorry." Oikawa looks over at Iwaizumi with a confused expression. "You had spammed my phone while I was studying, at first I thought you forgot about tomorrow so I didn't pick up, but then I did and I- I wish I picked up sooner. I'm sorry Oika."

They let the room fill with silence. Just as Iwaizumi had thought, Oikawa didn't remember the phone calls, then again, he didn't remember much of this episode. 

Without any warning, Oikawa cups his face, making Iwaizumi look at him. He leans over and locks his lips with the ace's. He's hesitant at first, but Iwaizumi wraps his arms around the setter's waist and kisses him. Oikawa moves closer and crawls into his lap, wrapped his legs around Iwaizumi's waist, to which the grip on his waist tighten. 

It wasn't dirty or quick, but filled with passion and a gentleness they haven't used on each other like this in a while.

This time, Iwaizumi pulls back and leans his forehead against Oikawa's, locking eyes with his. It is around one in the morning, "Tired?"

Oikawa nods, deciding to bury his face into the crook of Iwaizumi's neck. The ace leans back, laying back down with Oikawa laying on top of him. He reaches for the blanket and pulls it over them, then proceeds to kiss his boyfriend's forehead. 

"Go to sleep baby, we have a date tomorrow."

"... I love you Haijime."

"I love you too Toru... night."

"Night."

* * *


End file.
